


On The Edge

by articcat621



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Darcy was on the edge of wanting something more.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for:  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo C4 - Darcyx Loki   
> Loki Bingo: Square: friends with benefits   
> Ladies of marvel bingo N1 - dirty talk 
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. Any lingering mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Darcy looked down at the clock in anticipation. She was waiting excitedly, a message from Loki having arrived to let her know that he was on Midgard and that he was coming to pay her a visit. She hummed in excitement, her body more than ready to see him. Loki always paid her a visit when he was on Midgard, something that had started a few years ago he had accompanied Thor on a visit to Jane. 

Their relationship had been volatile. Loki carried so much anger, frustration, and passion, and Darcy was able to meet him head-on. Every time they were together, it was explosive, and somehow, they had ended up as friends with benefits. 

There was a shimmer as Loki stepped through the portal into Darcy’s bedroom. He sent her a wicked grin before Darcy launched herself eagerly at him. “I missed you,” she murmured between hot kisses.

Loki kissed her back just as eagerly. "You are so fucking beautiful," he groaned, kissing his way down to her neck. “I knew you’d miss me.”

“Not even gonna say you missed me back?” Darcy teased.

“Nah, rather keep you curious,” Loki teased in response, kissing every inch of her skin that he could.

"Loki," she groaned. "Please," she murmured.

"Please, what?" He asked, pulling away. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me," Darcy answered honestly. "Hard, please."

"It would be my pleasure," Loki told her as he took her hand and pulled her towards the bed. Once there, he began to help her undress. "Okay, maybe I did miss this view," he whispered in admission, taking in the sight of her as she slipped out of her clothing.

"No more talking," Darcy said, kissing him once more. Her hands went to his trousers, quickly helping him out of them. It became a frenzied rush - both of them trying to undress the other as soon as possible. Once naked, Loki pushed her back lightly so she would fall back on the bed.

His gaze was intense as he looked at her spread out before him. "I’m going to ravaged you," he promised, his gaze full of wickedness.

"Please," Darcy begged. She felt like she was going to explode from the building tension between them. Darcy wanted him desperately. "Loki."

“Tell me what you want, Darcy,” he commanded, settling himself between her legs.

“Taste me… Make me come on your tongue,” she begged.

He wasted no time in tasting her, running his tongue along her folds slowly, teasing her with every moment. He began to pleasure her, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nub, tasting her.

Darcy moaned, moving her hips against his face slightly. "Yes," she hissed. “Yesss, right there, Loki!”

Loki gripped her hips, holding her in place as he pleasured her.

Darcy closed her eyes, gripping the sheets tightly as his tongue circled her clit. "Loki!" she cried, feeling her orgasm already approaching.

He pulled back to look at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You like that, don't you?" His voice was low and husky. It sent another thrill of want through.

"Oh, please," she begged. "I’m so close." She wriggled her hips against his face, wanting him to continue.

With a chuckle, Loki returned to his position between her legs. He lapped at her centre, playing close attention to her clit.

Moments later, she cried out as her orgasm hit. "Oh, yes!" she cried. He continued to pleasure her, tasting her as she rode out her orgasm. "Please, Loki, please, fuck me," she begged.

"It would be my pleasure," Loki answered. "Turn over,” he said firmly.

"Hard and fast," Darcy replied. She rolled over, lifting her rear and offering herself to him. She licked her lips in anticipation as she looked over her shoulder at him. “Come on, Loki, give it to me.”

He entered her slowly, sinking into her deeply.

"Yesss," she murmured, closing her eyes.

“You like that, don’t you, Darcy?”

"It feels fucking amazing," Darcy told him honestly. "Missed your cock."

“Such a dirty, little Midgardian,” Loki teased. He gripped her arse firmly, letting out a deep breath. "So beautiful. Tell me you’re mine,” he commanded. 

“Yours,” she whispered. “Completely yours.”

Loki wasted no time in fucking her earnestly. He pulled out and then slid back into her forcefully. His movements were deep and hurried, each thrust hitting sending waves of pleasure through her.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, rocking herself slightly to meet his thrusts. "Loki."

"Say my name," Loki said. "I love it. Say it."

"Loki," Darcy repeated. He thrust into her harder, and she muttered his name like a prayer as she came.

"I'm going to come," Loki hissed, his grip on her hips tightening as he fucked her. "Yes, right there," he groaned.

Darcy gasped as he came, feeling his weight push on her as he leant forward. She wriggled her hips, moving them back and forth slightly for added friction. "Wow," she muttered as he pulled out and collapsed tiredly on the bed next to her. She sighed in bliss. “I love when you come to visit,” she said softly.

“You always make it memorable,” Loki said, grinning.

“Stay the night?” she asked, looking at him nervously. She knew that they played a dangerous game, and lately, Darcy felt like she was teetering on the edge of feeling something _more_ for her god of mischief. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” Loki said, looking at her. “Feed me dinner?”

“You bet,” Darcy said, sitting up. “I’ll order some pizza.”

“Perfect,” Loki said, flashing her a grin before he headed into the bathroom. 

Darcy watched him hungrily, knowing that him staying the night would possibly change things. She just didn’t know if it’d be for the better or worse.


End file.
